One For All, and Two For One
by Bohogal1998
Summary: The story of how the Palmer family adopted Donny and Kasie. These are the details that weren't included in Life is a Highway.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll! This is a different story than I usually write in that Abby is barely in it at all. This is the full story of how The Palmer family expanded to **

**include Donny and Kasie. It includes Tori's reaction to being a big sister as well as the trip to South America to get the kids **

**and the prepararations for bringing them back to America. Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

It was dinner time at the Palmers one summer day in 2022. Seven year old Tori Palmer's parents told her there was something they wanted to talk to her about.

"Sweetie, How would you feel about having a brother or sister?" Breena asked, gently.

"Are you gonna have a baby, Mommy?" Tori immediately asked.

"No, Tori-bear. Your mom and I are thinking about adopting a little brother or sister for you."

"Like Auntie Abby and Uncle Jesse adopted Caty?"

"Yes. But we're going to try and get a child from Colombia in South America.

"Oh! My teacher told us about that place in school. There's Lllamas there!"

"That's right. And there are a lot of other neat animals, too." Palmer replied.

"So if we get a kid from there, I'll be the big sister like Tali and AJ!" Tori said, getting excited.

"True." was her father's reply.

"So how would you feel about that?" Breena asked again.

"I'd love it! Can we go get my new brother or sister, soon? Like, tomorrow? I know we can't leave tonight. It's too far." Palmer and Breena chuckled and Palmer said,

"I'm afraid it doesn't quite work that way, honey."

"Right, it takes a long time. Maybe a few months. We called the people in charge of adoption there and they are going to have someone call us."

"I hope they don't wait too long."

"We'll just have to be patient, Sweetie. I know it's hard." Breena responded.

Tori reluctantly finished her dinner after that, but she couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to have a younger sibling to help care for. What would they be like? Would they like Tori? Would she get along with them? After a few months of trying to be patient, the Palmers received a phone call.

"We have found a little boy of about two years old who is in need of a loving home."

"That's great! Thank you! When can we get him? What's his name?" Breena said.

"Well, if your background checks come through alright, I believe you will be able to come and get him in a few months. In the meantime, we will send you photographs and arrange for your family to speak with him and get to know him. His name is Alejandro. It would be acceptable if you were to choose a new name for the child, however."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us!" Palmer said.

The person on the other end said goodbye and hung up. Breena and Palmer called Tori in and told her the news.

"I'm getting a little brother?" she asked. Her parents nodded. Tori ran to hug them and squealed,

"YESSSS! Can we call Grandducky and tell him?"

"That's a great idea! But first we wanted to tell you that we are planning on changing the name of your brother from Alejandro, to Donald after Grandducky. Alejandro will stay as his middle name. We want to surprise Grandducky with this, so you need to keep it a secret, ok?" Palmer said. Tori made a motion of locking her lips and tossing the key.

"Good. Now let's call him. Then we can call Abby." Breena said. Palmer dialed and Ducky answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Dr. Palmer. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Well, Dr. Mallard. We have some news. Victoria would like to share it with you." Palmer handed the phone to his daughter, who took it and said,

"Hi Grandducky! Guess what! I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm getting a brother from another country!"

"Is that so? When did this happen."

"Mommy and Daddy just got a phone call. The man in charge, Mr. Roberto Sanchez, said they found a little boy for us. They're sending pictures."

"That sounds exciting. I am very happy for you, love. I wonder, would it be possible for me to speak with your parents, now?"

"Ok. Love you, Grandducky!" Tori said.

"I love you, too, dear one." was the response. Palmer took the phone and pushed speaker so Breena could here.

"Hi, Dr. Mallard. It's true. We will have a two year old son in just a few months."

"That's wonderful, my boy! I shall have another grandduckling to spoil!"

"That you will, Doctor." Palmer said with a grin on his face. Breena then spoke up.

"We wanted you to be the first to know, Dr. Mallard. Well, after Tori. I haven't told my dad yet. And we're waiting on Abby for a few days. You know how excited she gets. We don't want the others to know until the Independence Day barbeque."

"Quite understandable." Ducky replied. After promising to show pictures to Ducky when they were received, Palmer and Breena hung up. Breena then immediately checked her laptop and saw that they already had pictures. She called Tori back in, and the three looked at pictures of their soon to be new family member together. It was Tori who immediately noticed something.

"Daddy, in most of the pictures, Donald is with another kid. She looks about Caty, Morgan, and Johnny's age. Does Donny have a sister already?"

"Well, nothing was said about a sister, I'll talk to Mr. Sanchez later and find out. If they are siblings, we wouldn't want to separate them."

By the next day, the Palmers learned that Alejandro didn't have any siblings, but four year old Evodia had taken it upon herself to look after the little boy ever since he'd arrived at the orphanage shortly after he was born. Palmer and Breena talked it over and decided they still couldn't separate the two children, so they called Mr. Sanchez and got approved to adopt Evodia as well. Tori was so excited to be getting a sister AND a brother. Once everything was worked out, Palmer called Ducky to update him and then Abby to tell her everything. It wasn't long before the Palmers found out that they would be able to receive both children just in time for Thanksgiving. It was still about three months away, but the family had A LOT of preparations to do in order to be ready for their new family members to move in. They knew that it would all be worth it. They were getting a two for one deal on expanding their family.

** Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter! This is gonna be a short story probably only 4 chapters. Next one will be posted no later than Friday. Don't forget**

**Don't forget to review! They are much appreciated! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the next chapter! Before you enjoy the story, I'd like to Thank MissPatchesmom for helping me with suggestions for plot twists and for editing my **

**chapters everytime! If you haven't read her stories, check them out! They are AMAZING! Also check out our Cowrite, If it Ain't Broke. Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

One morning before their trip to Colombia, Breena found Tori in her room, reading.

"Sweetheart, how are you really feeling about being a big sister? I know it's a big change and now you'll have two younger siblings instead of just one."

"I really can't wait, Mommy. I've always wanted a younger brother like Tali and AJ and now I get to have a sister. Johnny has Morgan. only my sister will be littler than me." Breena smiled and replied,

"Right. And that means you'll be able to help them both and teach them some new things. Not only are they smaller than you, they're from another country, so you can teach them all about how things work here in America."

"YEAH! And I won't let anyone pick on them either!" Tori said. Breena chuckled and hugged her daughter.

"That's my girl. So, would you like to help choose things for your new siblings? Toys and things for their rooms?" Tori seemed to suddenly think of something important.

"Where will they stay?"

"Well, Donny will stay in the guest room. It will be turned into a bedroom. Your new sister, well, we'll turn my workroom into her bedroom. I can find another space to work on my projects. That's why your daddy and I have been working on cleaning both rooms and getting stuff out of them."

"Can I help decorate?" Tori asked,

"Well, Daddy and I are going to pick out the furniture, but you can help choose the colors and pick out some books and games and toys and clothes." Tori jumped up and down.

"YAAY! Can we go now?"

"Let me check with your dad." Breena texted Palmer and asked if he was coming home for dinner. He soon sent a text back saying he wouldn't make it home till about nine. He and Ducky were filling out reports on the autopsies they had completed. So Breena turned to her daughter and said,

"Well, Daddy will be late tonight, so let's have a mommy daughter date. We'll shop and go eat dinner at IHOP."

"All riiiight!" Tori exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. They both got ready and headed out. Once they reached the store, they went straight to the toy section.

"Oh, Mommy! Can I get that Barbie for my new sister?" Breena looked. Her little girl was pointing at an Elena of Avalor Barbie doll.

"I think she'll love that." Tori then turned and saw the Moana doll on the next shelf.

"Mommy, can I have this one so my sister and I can play together?" Breena thought for a moment and then said,

"Sure, it will be a treat because you're about to be a big sister." Tori hugged her mom and they continued down the aisles. They found a tie-dyed caticorn for Evodia and a stuffed multi-colored puppy for Donny. They also found a Paw Patrol toy for the little boy. Then they headed to the book section. Tori chose some Llama Llama books for her little brother and some Fancy Nancy books for her little sister. Breena also found some Little Critter books and some Froggy Books. Next they headed to the clothing section where Tori picked out some Elena of Avalor outfits and some unicorn outfits for her sister. Breena chose Paw Patrol and Toy Story themed outfits for Donny. Then Tori was allowed to pick out two games to play with her sister. Donny was still too young for games. Tori looked around for a while, finally deciding on the card game, Dos, and a Disney Memory game. Breena and Tori then picked out a couple of pairs of shoes. They were, of course, the light up kind. After Breena picked up some small socks for the kids and underwear for Evodia, they walked past the diaper aisle to grab some pull-ups before checking out.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?" Tori asked.

"Absolutely. Let's see if your friends would like to meet us there with their mothers."

"Ok!" Tori agreed. Within twenty minutes, Delilah and her kids, Ziva and her three, and even Abby and Caty had joined the Palmer girls at a table at IHOP. The kids ate and laughed and talked as their mothers did the same with each other. Every now and then, the kids had to be reminded to stop talking long enough to eat.

"So have you gotten the rooms finished yet, Breena?" Abby asked.

"Jimmy and I are going furniture shopping on Sunday if they don't have a case. Oh I REALLY hope there's not a case." Breena said.

"So what will the themes be?" Delilah asked.

"We're thinking of trains for the theme of Donny's room and under the sea as a theme for our new younger daughter's.

"Oooh! Those are very good themes." Ziva said. The group talked a little longer before heading back to their own homes. On the way back to their house, Tori said,

"Mommy, Will my new sister get a new name like Donny will?"

"I'm sure she will. We just haven't thought of one yet."

"Well, we could name her after Auntie Kasie. She doesn't have anyone named after her yet."

"That's a nice idea, sweetie. Why don't we talk to daddy about it tonight?" That is exactly what they did once Palmer returned home. Tori ran to hug him and then said,

"Daddy, I want to name my new sister after Auntie Kasie. She doesn't have a baby named after her yet. I'm named after Grandducky's mommy. Donny's gonna be named after Grandducky, AJ's named after Auntie Abby and Grandpa Gibbs Timmy is named after Uncle Tony and Uncle Tim. Aunt Kasie's family too."

"Tori-Bear, that's a great idea. I'm sure Kasie would be so happy if your sister had her name."

"So, I guess it's settled?" Breena said with a smile. Palmer nodded and said,

"It's settled. Our newest daughter will be Kasie Evodia Palmer. Don't tell Aunt Kasie or Grandducky yet, remember. We want to surprise them with the names."

"Ok, Daddy!"

"Ok. Time for bed, Tori, Sweetie." Tori got ready for bed and then came out to kiss her mom Goodnight. Palmer took the little one to her room for a story and tuck-in. They were all so excited that in just one month they would be a family of five.

**Well, the Palmers are getting closer to expanding their family. Next chapter will be posted most likely on Tuesday. Don't forget to review! They are MUCH**

**appreciated! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks to MissPatchesmom for editing and to her and DS2010 for reviewing every chapter! **

The Monday before Thanksgiving, Ducky drove the Palmer family to the airport. Since there would be more of them coming back, Abby and her family would be in charge of picking them up upon their return. Once they got there, Ducky helped Palmer with the bags and they got them checked in. He said goodbye to them at the security checkpoint.

"Safe voyage, my friends." the older man said.

"Thank you, Doctor Mallard. See you at your place for Thanksgiving dinner, with two more added on to our RSVP."

"I look forward to seeing you all when you return. I am very happy for you and those dear children."

"Thank you, Doctor Mallard. We are so excited," Breena replied.

"I can't WAIT to be a big sister and meet my little brother and sister!" Tory squealed, jumping up and down.

"Indoor voice, Sweetie." Breena admonished her daughter.

"Sorry, Mommy. But I can't help it! I'm gonna be a big sister and I'm getting a brother AND a sister! That's SO COOL!"

"I know Tori-Bear, but you need to be a little quieter in the airport. This is a public place. There are a lot of other people around." Palmer said. Then they realized that the line was getting shorter and they should probably get through security and to their gate. Ducky hugged Tori and said,

"Have a wonderful trip, dear one. I will see you in a few days." Tori hugged back and said,

"Ok, Grandducky. I'll bring you back a present! We're gonna go all around Colombia with my brother and sister tomorrow!"

"That sounds marvelous! I can't wait to hear all about it," was the reply. Then Palmer and Breena hugged Ducky and the family headed through security. They got to their gate and there was time to spare, so Palmer took Tori to get a snack. He also got something for himself and Breena. They got back to the boarding area just in time. Their flight was called about ten minutes later. They got settled into their seats and waited for the plane to take off. It was Tori's first plane ride, so she was a little nervous. She soon was calmed down as she got involved in looking around, though. It was a five hour flight to Colombia from DC and with gaining an hour they arrived in South America around noon. They would put their bags in their hotel room and have lunch before going to the orphanage. They weren't due there until two PM. They would be staying at the Hotel Vilar America. It had a spacious apartment style room and there were three beds. It would be perfect for the family of five. After they had a delicious lunch in one of the hotel restaurants, the family got ready to head to the orphanage several miles away. It took about an hour to get there. Once they arrived, they were led into an office and told to wait. Tori wasn't too happy about the delay, but remained well behaved and waited patiently. She didn't have to wait too long. Soon a woman about Grandpa Gibbs' age came in with a lot of paperwork which her parents filled out while Tori played a game on her daddy's phone. Once that was completed, the woman sent another woman to bring the children in.

"Mamma? Pappa? Hermana?" Evodia asked, timidly. Alejandro just stared, wide eyed. Once the Identity was confirmed, the little girl ran into her new parents arms. Then wWhen Breena picked up Alejandro, Evodia ran to hug her big sister. Evodia knew just enough English that she and Tori talked and played all the way back to the hotel while Alejandro fussed a little bit before taking a nap. The new family was officially united now. The next day they would have a great time playing together as a family.

**Well, the family is now complete. what should they do around Columbia the next day? It will be an adventure! Stay Tuned for Saturday's update. I'll be **

**busy with a friend on Friday! Please don't forget to review! Catch ya later! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the Palmer family day in Colombia! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

In the morning, the family awoke and Palmer and Breena helped the younger two dress. Then Tori entertained them while the parents got ready. When everyone was ready, they headed down for breakfast. During breakfast, Palmer and Breena talked to Evodia about the new names for her and Alejandro.

"So, Ale will be Donald?" Evodia questioned. Breena nodded.

"And if you are ok with it, you'll be Kasie Evodia Palmer." The four year old tested out the sound of the name on her tongue.

"Ka-sie." Then she smiled and said,

"I like it."

"I'm glad you approve." Palmer said, making Tori giggle. After everyone had finished eating, they prepared to head out.

"Where are we going first, Daddy?" Tori asked.

"Well, we are going to a place that cares for flamingos who can't stay in the wild."

"Flamingos? I love flamingos. They look funny when they stand on one leg." Kasie said with a giggle.

"Mingos!" Donny shouted, clapping his hands together.

"That's right. And it's time to get going." Breena said. The family left the hotel and headed to the reserve. The kids were enthralled with watching the flamingos. When they left, Kasie found a stuffed hand-made flamingo to get as a souvenir and Breena found a hand woven purse with flamingos on it. Next the family went on a tour of a coffee plantation. Tori and Kasie were each given a peace of coffee flavored candy and Donny fell asleep in his carrier. The girls were fascinated by the different sights there were to see and how beautiful the trees were. They even saw some animals and birds around that Tori hadn't ever seen before. After the tour, Palmer bought a bag of chocolate covered coffee beans for the family to share and of course, a bag of authentic Colombian coffee to take back for Gibbs. By then it was lunch time, so the family went to a nearby cantina for lunch. The kids were all super tired by the time they'd finished their food, so they headed back to the hotel for naps before the second part of the day. The first thing on the afternoon agenda was a hike in an area that had a lot of birds and exotic animals and plants. They had a tour guide who showed them the different berry bushes and fruit trees and taught them which was safe to eat. After the hike, they headed to a little gourmet cafe nearby. There they had a Colombian specialty along with a pastry for each. They had hot chocolate and cheese, which was a Colombian delicacy. Next they went looking around the little tourist shops. Tori found two Barbies in traditional Colombian outfits to take back home for Tali and AJ. She also found a ball in cup game for Timmy, a wooden top for Johnny, and two Colombian rag dolls for Morgan and Caty. Her mother let her get a beautiful vinyl Colombian baby doll for herself. For the adults, there was a cool woven Colombian flag bracelet for Abby, Colombian boxing gloves for Ziva, panama hat for Ducky, a traditional Colombian black and red hat for Tony, and a Colombian baseball cap for McGee. It had the flag on it. For Dalilah they found a necklace with a pendant shaped like the country on the map. They also got a shot glass with a map of Colombia for Breena's brother, and a Colombian canteen flask for Ed. For Bishop, they found a snack pack of Colombian snacks and Jack would receive a bag of special Colombian suckers. They didn't find presents for the others, but they still had one more place to go. After dinner, they were going to see a Colombian football game. Back at the hotel, the kids played for a while before dinner and then they all ate at the other restaurant in the hotel. They arrived at the game a little early and shopped at the stand. Breena found a necklace for the adult Kasie that had a ring around a Colombian flag patterned soccer ball. Palmer found a team scarf for Nick and a football jersey for Reeves. He also bought a hoodie for himself. Then Donny picked out a Colombian team stuffed bear. Palmer paid and the family headed to the bleachers. The game was exciting and even entertained little Donny. At halftime, Palmer got Colombian snacks for them all to share and a drink for each of them. The team lost 3-0, but it was still fun to have been able to watch a real Colombian football game. By the time the family got back to the hotel, all three kids were asleep. Donny was put into his carrier so Breena could carry both him and Kasie, Palmer carried Tori inside. The little ones were tucked into bed, and then the adults packed up what wasn't being used for the flight home the next day. Then they got ready and headed to bed themselves.

** Well, the next chapter will be the last. Thanks to those who stuck with me on this Journey. Don't forget to review. They are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the final chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks to those who've stayed with the story! **

Early, the next morning, Palmer and Breena woke up the three kids and they all got dressed and ready to go. Breena let the kids bring their one stuffed animal on the plane and also packed a few books and toys to keep them busy when they weren't napping. Then they grabbed breakfast that one of the hotel restaurants before heading to the airport. Before boarding the plane, Breena gave little Donny some child's Motrin for the pressure that would come to his ears. Their flight was soon called, and the family boarded. Several hours later, they were met at the DC airport and engulfed in big hugs from Abby Krakowsky. Then Caty hugged her friends as well.

"Welcome back, you guys! Oh hey, this must be Donald and Kasie. You guys are so adorable! Even cuter in person!" Kasie shied back against Tori and Donny curled in to his mamma. Abby immediately felt bad about her enthusiasm. She got down on Kasie's level and said gently,

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm your Aunt Abby. I'm friends with your daddy here." Abby said pointing to Palmer. Tori hugged her little sister and said,

"It's ok, sissy. Auntie Abby is fun. And she gives the BEST hugs!" With that, Tori threw herself into her honorary Aunt's arms. Abby hugged her back tightly and then Caty came up and signed while her friend translated for the younger sibs.

"Hi. I'm Caty. I'm adopted, too." Tori then explained,

"Caty's deaf. That means she can't hear 'cause her ears don't work. But she's still just like anyone else besides that, and she's a great friend. She's the same age as you, Kasie. The dog is Cocoa and he takes care of Caty and helps her." Kasie trusted her sister and allowed both Caty and Abby to hug her. Then Abby turned to Donny and spoke softly until he warmed up to her enough to give her a smile. After getting the bags, Abby took the Palmers back home where the new little ones were settled in.

Thanksgiving Day was the next day. Breena and Palmer watched the parade with the kids and then Breena let Kasie and Tori help her make the pie. They took turns stirring and mixing the ingredients. Before they knew it, it was time to head over to Ducky's.

When they arrived they gave their friends the presents they bought them. Then the group got acquainted with the new little ones and enjoyed spending Thanksgiving together.

**Well, That's all Folks. Thanks for sticking with the story. If you want the full scene of the extended family meeting the newest Palmers read my Multi chapter Life**

**Is a Highway Full of Potholes, chapter 13 and 14. Don't forget to review! Catch ya in a few days for the next story!**


End file.
